From practice, LED-lights are known. LED is an acronym for light emitting diode. Given an equal light output, LEDs consume much less energy than conventional incandescent light bulbs. The replacement of incandescent light bulbs with a different type of lighting, such as for instance LED lighting, is presently receiving particular attention in connection with energy saving. It is already known that such LED-lights are provided with a base which is provided with Edison thread and which can be received in a normal light holder in which formerly the normal incandescent light bulbs were received. Such LED-lights were provided with current via the light holder and fed by the electricity grid. Switching the known LED-light on and off is done by turning over the normal mains switch whereby, depending on the position of the mains switch, current or no current is supplied to the LED-light.
From practice, also LED lighting is known that is provided with LEDs, a battery and with at least one photovoltaic cell by means of which the battery can be charged. Such LED lighting finds application especially in the open air, as in gardens and parks. In that known lighting, the LEDs are connected to the battery and can be switched on and off at will, for instance with the aid of a switch on the LED lighting. Such LED lighting, however, is generally implemented as an independently functioning light fitting which, for instance, is placed in the garden. The known LED lighting provided with photovoltaic cells is not suitable to be mounted in a generally present normal light holder which is provided with Edison thread. As a result, when a user wishes to change over from lighting energized by the electricity grid to lighting energized by solar energy, this user must place the new independently functioning fittings and remove the old fittings connected to the electricity grid. Since lighting fixtures are generally costly, it is for reasons of cost that many users find the decision to replace the lighting fixtures energized by the electricity grid with fixtures energized by solar energy so hard that such replacement is refrained from. The introduction of lighting energized by solar energy in gardens and parks is thereby impeded.